This invention relates generally to tourniquets and more particularly to self-applied tourniquets.
Tourniquets are known and used for stopping blood flow preventing massive hemorrhage which can result in death. Massive hemorrhage remains the number one cause of preventable death on the battlefield despite current tourniquet use. Catastrophic limb injuries are not unique to the battlefield and can occur in the civilian sector with motor vehicle accidents, industrial accidents, agricultural accidents and active shooter episodes.
When a major blood vessel is cut, a short period of time is available to stop the flow of blood and prevent massive hemorrhage and ultimately death.
It is helpful to provide a tourniquet that can be self-applied by the injured person as medical personnel may not be readily available. Self-applied tourniquets are known and used in the art.
One problem with existing self-applied tourniquets is that they require the use of a winding stick, (or windlass), which is used to tension the tourniquet and occlude the arterial blood flow. The stick and other parts of the tourniquet can protrude, catch on objects, become dislodged from its locked position and at times not work. With the windlass dislodged, tourniquet effect is lost creating problems during transport and possibly demise. The windlass also adds weight and increases the bulk of the tourniquet, making it more difficult to store and to carry.